In the past, a technology has been proposed to authenticate a user by using a detection result of change in line of sight of the user. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology to identify that an operation pattern including a gaze position and movement of gaze point of the user to a plurality of images displayed on a display panel and authenticate the user on the basis of a matching degree between the identified operation pattern and a determination pattern registered in advance.